A Walk in Elysian Fields
A Walk in Elysian Fields is a case at the arson desk. Phelps uncovers evidence pointing to Leland Monroe as the driving force behind the burned houses. Has Leland been burning people out if they refuse to sell up, putting the Elysian Fields development in jeopardy? Can Phelps prove his case? Detailed walkthrough The first thing you need to do is to head to the crime scene. Walk up and the coroner will lead you into the house. First thing you are going to look at are the bodies. Turn around and check B for a clue. You get a cut scene and learn something interesting. After that leave the house. You will have a cut scene dealing with Biggs. Looking at the front of the house there is a paper on your right.On the right side of the house you will see the letter C. check it for a clue. Head to the neighbors and by the tree in the front yard you can get a two clues. Next go question the neighbor. He will give you a clue. ;Questions (in order of appearance) : * Morelli fire witness report - Doubt. * Suspicious activity - Doubt. * Planned demolition - Doubt. * Promotional travel contest - Truth. In front of Dudly's house, left corner, there is a tree, by it there are cigarette butts and footprints which are more clues, go back to Dudly and question him. After that Dudley will come out with a flier and you will get some more info. After you get control go use the phone. Next, you will need to visit Rancho Esscondido. Once you get there it’s time to fight. After that we have one clue to find. On the outside of the house to the right of where you start check the wall. You will get a the poor quality cement clue there. That’s all here so time to move on. Next, go to Elysian Fields. Once you arrive bonner and talk to the lady behind the desk. After that head upstairs and talk to the other lady behind the desk. After that head into Monroe's office and talk with him. ;Questions * Elysian linked to arsons - Doubt. * Promo travel contest - Lie and use Elysian fields flyers. * Local land acquisitions - Doubt. * Rancho Escondido fire - Lie and use the poor quality cement. After a cut scene check the names on the desk. Pick Herbert Chapmen. After that head downstairs and use the phone. You will get a cut scene. After that it is time to move on. Go to Chapman's apartment. Once you gain control check Herbert’s trunk. Check everything for a couple clues. After that you will get a cut scene then a chase. Push up against the side of the trolly till the panel falls off. After that stay along side it until your partner shoots it. Herbert will get off the trolly and shoot at you. Put him down. thumb|500px|left|1 of 5thumb|500px|left|2 of 5thumb|500px|left|3 of 5thumb|500px|left|4 of 5thumb|500px|left|5 of 5 Category:Cases